


Mass Effect: Singularity

by TikkyTiva



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikkyTiva/pseuds/TikkyTiva
Summary: Mass Effect singularity is a story/world building project, which aims to build an alternate AU universe of Mass Effect: Andromeda. I created this primarily for entertainment and to have fun world-building.





	Mass Effect: Singularity

**The Premise**

The crux, of Mass Effect: SIngularity falls on the Milky Way Contingency a collaborative program between the citadel species, to maintain the continuity of civilization after the invasion of the Reapers and the new problems they have to deal with in the Andromeda galaxy. Andromeda is a lived-in galaxy with established alien empires and its own distinct history much of it starkly alien to that of the Milky Way. The Milky Way Contingency needs to learn to navigate these new power structures and therein deal with the problem that it creates. If Mass Effect is a story about bring all the races together to defeat a mighty foe, then Mass Effect: Singularity is about trying to find a way to keep the races united.

**Codex: The Milky Way Contingency**

The contingency, short for the Ark Continquency Fleet, is a collection of colony ships created to safeguard the last surviving sapient species of the milky way galaxy. The plans for the contingency were drafted by the asari after the rachni wars as a proof of concept for a what-if scenario if the galaxy was invaded again by a superior alien power. None of the ships drafted in the concept were created until the beginning of the reaper war. As planets, fell and the situation became dire the plans for the contingency were taken seriously.

In secret the Turian Hierarchy, Asari Republics, Salarian Union, System Alliance, and Volus Protectorate joined the Contingency program. Each species contributed an Ark filled with 500 hundred colonists filled with scientists, engineers, and military personnel. The elcor, hanar, and drell, double up on the Volus arc, while quarian defectors travel with the Turians. Each of the arks traveled to the edge of the galaxy to the Warren Relay. A mass relay, discovered by Salarians before the rachni wars, which connected to no known relay's in the Milky Way but was theorized to lead to dark space or the Andromeda galaxy.

**Contingency: Forerunner Enclave**

The Forerunner Enclave is the primary governing body of the Contingency Program. Forerunners oversee all activities of their respective arks and are responsible for ensuring both their safety and the development of their colonization programs. They also function as liaisons between arks and settle disputes between the respective races and that of the Galactic Commune, the main governing empire in Andromeda.

**Contingency: Rangers**

Rangers are a multi-disciplined task force whose primary role is exploration, surveillance, and espionage. They survey planets, chart galactic maps, and protect pioneering colonists from hostile wild-life and invading alien forces such as pirates. Rangers are stationed in outpost either in orbit around settlements or at the edges of contingency space. Rangers are organized into squads, they have their own spacecraft, typically a corvette or a small frigate, and answer directly to the Forerunner Enclave. Above all else, rangers are expected to ensure, the survival of the Contingency above all else.


End file.
